Gundam Moon
by Kris4
Summary: The Crystal Millenium is being attacked. A war not in the original flow of the timeline is threatening to disrupt the peace of two worlds. A search for the true light to light the darkness looming over all humanity... And all out heroes can do is get in e
1. Default Chapter

***Author's note: Warning.... warning! This is a cross-over of SailorMoon and Gundam Wing. (If you hadn't watched any of these series you're missing some, in my opinion, very good anime!) Don't worry... the Sailor Senshis are NOT going to pilot the Gundams... I'll still leave that job to the original Gundam Pilots (::drools:: ^_~). Frankly,... I simply couldn't resist mixing these two anime, I mean Heero ( ::drools::) doesn't seem to be your normal everyday human ( ^_^; but then again your normal every human doesn't go around in a mobile suit made of gundanium). So as you probably already guess..this fanfic is going to evolve around Heero's mysterious past...well at least I'll try to make it so... ^_^; .. This storyline takes place A.C. (After Colony) 198 Gundam time and the second year of Crystal Tokyo (most likely A.D. 2901, assuming that Crystal Tokyo is established 30th century on the dot) SailorMoon time. Now here's the most important part of this note: PLEASE! PleasepleasepleasepleasePLEASE...give me feed backs... any feed back! ^_^

Once and for all.. I thank you for bearing with me through my ramblings and my story! 

And now.. I wish you "Happy Reading!"

  
  


***DISCLAIMER***: ::sighs:: this part always make me feel bad ;_;... I DO NOT OWN Sailormoon or Gundam Wing ::sniffles:: never had... never will. They belong to those ingenious people who created them, so please don't sue me! I'm only venting my fantasies... ^_~*

  
  


**p.s.: I kept everyone young! Well... young enough... ^_^; All pilots and Inner Senshis are 18 years old... the Pilots work (do the math)... and the Senshis'll work too... 'cause of the "Great Sleep" (the era of time in SailorMoon were the world freezes over and all living things remain asleep for a long time but maintains the same appearance). Since no definite date was ever given of when the "Great Sleep" starts or how long it lasted...I took the liberty to manipulate it to make my story work. =)

Alright... End of all ramblings for real now... Happy Reading! ^_^

  
  


**********************************************************

Gundam Moon

By: Kris Yeung

  
  


Prologue

  
  
  
  


_Crystal Tokyo, A.D. 2901..._

  
  


"I don't understand," cried out a frustrated black cat, " why would the Sunarians attack us? Queen Serenity had ruled the Sun Kingdom as a constitutional monarch during the Silver Millennium, why would they reject Usagi now? She is Queen Serenity's daughter for crying out loud!"

"Now, now Luna. There have been a period of 1000 years between the Silver Millennium and the newly established Crystal Millennium,... maybe they're just nervous." the white cat tried to calm his wife.

"I'm not so sure Artemis," sighed Luna, "I think there's more to this than meets the eye."

At this moment, the exhausted Sailor Senshis all filed into the room. Their haggard faces revealed the hard day of battle that was just coming to a close.

"How's the battle?" asked Luna in concern.

"Most of the Sunarians have fled,...it's safe to say that we are winning this one." replied SailorMars as she slumped into a nearby chair.

"How's Usagi-chan?" asked a worried SailorVenus.

"We don't know." replied Artemis, "Mamoru-san's in there with her ever since she collapsed in battle."

"If anything happens to her, the Sunarians are dead meat!" SailorJupiter growled out while slamming her fist into the palm of her other hand.

"Now's not the time to think of revenge," SailorNeptune chided gently and glance purposefully at the silently brooding SailorUranus.

"I'm going in to check on Usagi-chan and Mamoru-san." declared SailorMercury.

"I'm going in with you," Luna said with a tone of finality that indicated no arguments.

"Setsuna-mama," ventured SailorSaturn, "I know that you are not allowed to reveal any of the possible futures,...but this battle is no longer a future."

"What are you trying to ask Hotaru?" questioned SailorPluto.

"Well,...I was wondering if you remembered wether or not this battle was supposed to happen."

"....."

"Why are you asking this, Hotaru?" SailorUranus asked, frowning, "Are you keeping something from us?"

Looking at everyone in the eye, SailorSaturn said, "I have this feeling that this battle was not supposed to be." Turning to Pluto, "I'm hoping I'm wrong."

"Frankly, I don't remember having any type of trouble until after Small Lady's birth, but then again,...I may be wrong since my memories are so jumbled." 

Just as Pluto finished, a very weary Endymion stepped out with Mercury and Luna.

"How is she, Mamoru-san?" Neptune asked tentatively.

"I transferred enough power from the Golden Crystal to her to sustain life," Endymion answered.

"Why didn't you transfer more energy to her and heal her?!" demanded Uranus.

Neptune placed a hand on Uranus' shoulder to calm her down, understanding how Usagi had grown on her despite their initial differences.

"I wish I could!" Endymion retorted angrily. "Somehow she just wouldn't take in anymore of my power than what was needed to sustain her life! Damn all of this!" he finished as he slammed his fist into the wall.

The sudden outburst of emotion from the usually calm and collected King Endymion stunned the room into silence until a weak but firm voice broke it. "Mamo-chan," the voice scolded gently, "you shouldn't weaken our defenses more by destroying our palace!"

"Usako! What are you doing up!" Endymion exclaimed while rushing to her side.

"Your Majesty, you need your rest!" Pluto seconded.

"Setsuna-san, you know better than to address me by 'your majesty' and such." Usagi smiled weakly.

By then, Uranus couldn't contain her frustration anymore and shouted at her queen, "Why didn't you take in more energy to heal yourself?" She brushed off Neptune's restraining hand harshly and continued her tirade. "If you're worried about weakening Mamoru-san ----"

"Course not! Who would worry about Baka-Mamoru. " Usagi joked while jabbing Endymion's arm in a gesture of affectionate playfulness. Seeing her friends' grave expressions, she quickly straightened her face and continued in a serious manner, "It's not me."

"What are you talking about Odango?" Mars asked kindly.

Usagi heaved a loud sigh and continued with her eyes down cast, "It's not me, I would have had no problem absorbing more energy from Mamo-chan to aid myself in initiating the healing process. I know that little extra wouldn't hurt him." She paused as if trying to form her thoughts into the proper wordings before voicing them.

Uranus, impatient to find out the problem, interrupted her train of thoughts with an abrupt "But??"

"The Silver Crystal is blocking me from taking in more energy than was needed to sustain my life."

At that, gasps and words of surprise arose simultaneously in the room. Luna gasped out in utter confusion, "IMPOSSIBLE!"

Mercury, trying to put logic into the situation, voiced the question that was running rampant in everyone's mind, "Why?"

Suddenly, Neo-Queen Serenity's expression change to one of wistful longing, "It's longing for the Star Crystal." While everyone in the room was trying to digest this new piece of information, she turned to look out the window, past the battlefield and the charred horizon, half-whispering to herself, "I miss you."

  
  


******************************************

The year is A.C. 198, two years after the conclusion of the crisis at X-18999. The government's Preventer intelligence agency, established to keep the peace, decides to secretly rebuild the five Gundams: Wing Zero, Deathscythe Hell, Altron, Heavy Arms, and Sandrock, should a new crisis like that of X-18999 arise. But only trusting those Gundams to their respective pilots, these mobile suits can only be activated with the pilots' fingerprints and eye scans. The Zero system was only introduced into the new Wing Zero. The knowledge belongs to our original heroes only....

******************************************

  
  


_Earth, A.C. 198..._

  
  


__"Lady Une," Relena greeted politely, "it's been a long time since we last met on unofficial terms."

Taking the offered hand in a firm handshake, Lady Une said in amusement, "Actually, isn't this the *first* time we met on unofficial terms?"

Relena smiled at the comment and shook her head in agreement. "Then we should do this more often," and sat down at the offered seat. 

Relena took the time to admire the beautiful scenery of the large estate that Treize Khushrenada had left to Lady Une in his will. 'This place is beautiful when not used as a structure of confinement,' she thought. An attendant pouring her a cup of tea brought her out of her reflection. 

Lady Une dismissed the attendants with a wave of her hand. "A little privacy never hurts anyone," Lady Une remarked at Relena's questioning look. Relena raises an eyebrow as if to challenge the degree of truth of that statement. Lady Une sighed in defeat. "Okay,"she confessed, "this little 'tea party' may not be all unofficial." 

Relena remained silent but leaned forward to indicate encouragement. 

"It's about the Gundam pilots..."

"..."

"The War is over and...well... they're 18, I think it's about time they get some real education."

"That's all?" Relena asked in a tone of disbelieve. "Getting the Gundam pilots back into the education area of life overlaps onto the 'official' side of things?" Amusement clearly written over her face.

"Well,... you tell me." Lady Une said with a quirky smile while reclining into a comfortable position in her seat.

Slowly, Relena's thoughts worked her into a fit of giggles. "Quatre will not be a problem," she finally managed out, "but the others..." She trailed of into another fit of giggles.

"My thoughts exactly."

Noting Lady Une's secretive smile, Relena asked, "So what do you have in mind?"

  
  


_Colony L2..._

  
  


"What?!" exclaimed Duo Maxwell. "What do you mean there's an order to destroy my Gundam?!"

"That what I was ordered to do by Lady Une and Vice-foreign minister Darlian." the officer patiently explained.

"Lady Une *AND* RELENA?? No Way! There's gotta be some mistake!"

A voice over the loud speaker announcing an incoming transmission from Earth interrupted Duo's complains. The main screen flashed on and Lady Une appeared on screen.

"Well, Duo, glad you're here already." Lady Une smiled and pushed back her hair.

"Hey! What's the big idea, why do you want to destroy my Gundam?! And why'd you use Relena's name?"

Lady Une chuckled pleasantly at Duo's outburst, which further infuriated him. Lady Une stepped aside a little and Relena came into view. "Hello, Duo."

"Relena?"

Relena smiled and nodded.

"You didn't..." Duo trailed off.

Her smile remained unchanged, but a mischievous twinkle flashed in her eyes. "I did.

This order was given with my full knowledge and consent." She somehow managed to stifle her laughter at seeing Duo's shocked face and continued in an even tone of voice, "Of course we can always change the order..."

Duo sighed. "Okay, what's the catch."

"You're going back to 'school'."

Duo was about to answer when he suddenly stopped, blinked, and blurted, "That's it!?"

"Yep!" Relena confirmed.

"Alright. Just tell me when to start and where to go." 'Who's there to say if I stayed the whole time,' Duo thought.

"You're going to the Space Academic Institute in Colony L1, the choice of your major is, of course, yours. Get ready as soon as this little chat of ours is over, your shuttle leaves at 7:00 p.m." Lady Une informed. 

"7:00? You can't get a mobile suit ready and loaded on a carrier in a half an hour!"

"Who said Deathscythe is leaving with you?" Lady Une asked mockingly. "Don't worry," she added, "we'll take good care of Deathscythe,... as long as you finish college without too many unreasonable absences." With that, Lady Une ended transmission.

"Damn!" Duo muttered under his breath and ran off in a hurry to get ready for the flight.

  
  


_Colony L1..._

  
  


Duo heaved a sigh as he threw his duffle bag over his right shoulder. Walking out of the terminal beside him was Hirde, chattering away while Duo gave terse replies when necessary.

"That's it Duo. What wrong?" Hirde demanded, hands on her hips.

"Huh? What? Nothing." came Duo's simple reply.

"Don't B.S. me, Duo. 'Huh? What? Nothing' is *not* you. What happened to your usual talkative-self?"

He mumble inaudibly, hoping to brush off Hirde's interrogations with that. Bad idea. Duo's uncooperative attitude only served to further irritate her. "Duo..." she grounded out, her tone threatening. His silence during the two-hour flight worried her, now his reluctance to discuss his problems infuriated her. He had shared his troubles with her the during the War, why stop now? "Duo, talk to me!" she all but yelled at him, and then stomped ahead of him.

"Hirde! Hey! Wait a sec!" Duo frantically called after her. 

"Don't bother!" she snapped.

"Look, I'm sorry," Duo said as he caught up to her. "I just don't want to go back to school."

"Why not? Think of it as an opportunity to make friends."

"Why bother? I already have you and the guys. 'Sides, I don't want to lose my freedom: being responsible to no one and nothing but myself. Now I'll have to be bossed around by some old guy that haven't made half the contribution to the Colonies like I had."

Hirde sighed as she and Duo finally made their way out of the crowded space-port. "Duo, you need to stop thinking like this." Hirde said after a short pause. "You're only eighteen, you have a life ahead of you...and in order to survive in life, you need a decent job, which would require a certificate telling the world that you've had a higher level of education. You should consider yourself lucky to have had all your tuition, books, etc. all paid in full by the government, *I* have to work to support myself through college."

Duo sighed and lowered his head in defeat. 

"Excuse me," a man in officer's uniform interrupted, "Are you Duo Maxwell and Hirde Schbeiker?"

"Yeah, what do you want?" Duo asked in an irritated tone.

"Your ride has been waiting."

"Our ride?" Hirde asked.

"Yes, ma'am," turning to Duo, the man continued, "please hurry, the others have been waiting."

"Others?" Duo inquired as they approached the black limousine where the driver already had the door opened for Duo and Hirde. Taking a quick glance inside, he saw his soon-to-be fellow passengers and said a simple "Oh" of understanding.

"So you guys are the tardy ones." said a blonde boy pleasantly.

"Tardy? We never knew we were gonna have an escort, Quatre." Duo replied.

Another boy, clearly Chinese, snickered and muttered, "An escort? You mean more like surveillance."

"Wufei, don't be so harsh." Quatre said in response to the former's remark. "I'm sure they meant well." he continued to plead.

Wufei only responded with another snicker. Trowa, the only boy left that haven't spoken leaned forward to help Hirde into the car, "Nice to see you again."

"Thanks." Hirde said as she got in the car.

With Duo finally settled in the car and the last of the luggage secured in the trunk, the driver started the engine and drove towards the university. The car exhaust left a raven-haired girl of eighteen coughing and cursing after the limousine, her violet eyes flashing with anger. Beside her, a girl with shoulder length blue hair patted her and nodded towards the opposite direction where a tall brunette and a petite blond waited somewhat impatiently.

"Where are those two?" the girl with raven-colored tresses asked with a concerned tone that belied her scowling expression.

"You know her conditions," the tall brunette answered, "this flight was a bit on the stressful side for her, so he's on the way to the hotel with her already."

"Why did we have to take a shuttle to the Colonies anyway?" her violet eyes flashed with renewed anger.

"We cannot allow anything to arise suspicion." the blue haired girl explained, as she has done so many times before. Her persevering patience was made possible only because she understood her friend's protectiveness of the absent girl.

"What about the university?," the blond girl asked.

"I'm going to hack into their computer system tonight." the blue haired girl replied confidently as she took off her glasses.


	2. Chapter 01: First Encounters

***DISCLAIMERS*** ::sigh:: you know the usual,...I DON'T own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon... never did, never will.

  
  


**************************************************

Gundam Moon

By: Kris Yeung

  
  


Chapter one: First Encounters

  
  
  
  


_Space Academic Institute, Colony L1..._

  
  


Duo whistles as he got out of the car, "This place sure is big."

"Of course," said Quatre, "it's the best university in the colonies."

"Thanks for the ride guys," Hirde piped up from behind. "I'll be running off to secure a dorm now. And so should you guys," she added cheerfully.

"A...actually," Quatre stammered, "I took the liberty to fix a place to stay for all of us." Turning to Hirde, "Sorry Hirde, I didn't know that you were coming as well, so..."

"Hey, no problem! I'll just come and visit you guys." she said as she dug out her bag from the trunk. "See ya!" she waved as she ran off.

  
  


"So Quatre, where's the place?" Duo asked after some time (5 minutes) has passed since the car started.

"It's an estate about 30 minutes from SAI ((short for Space Academic Institute)) when traveling by car, but about 10 minutes when traveling by foot. It's called the Lunar Garden, named after a mythological 'Garden of the Moon,' a legend that originated from the former Sanc Kingdom." Quatre eagerly informed the others. "And believe me, worthy of the allusion."

"Why does it take a shorter amount of time to walk than to ride?" Trowa asked.

"Wow, Trowa's actually curious?" Duo teased and, for that, received one of Quatre's rare look of disapproval. Duo quickly muttered an apology and decided to shut his mouth for the time being. Trowa glanced at Duo indifferently, completely disregarding the latter's remark. Quatre proceeds to answer Trowa's question, "It's because the area between the university and the estate prohibits any type of automobile transport. So when we ride in a car we have to go around the protected area."

Trowa gives a slight nod in response to Quatre's explanation. 

15-20 minutes later, the car pulled into the drive way of the estate. The pilots filed out one by one; luggage in hand, they walked into the 'palace' that was to be their home. Quatre, having been there before, decided to give the others a tour of the estate. The grandeur of the place has even the usually stolid Trowa and Wufei gaping in awe. Duo...to say he's 'gaping in awe' will be putting the situation lightly.

The large double doors where made of the heavy oak wood, with oval shaped glass framed into the doors to give a more elegant quality. The interior of the building was richly furnished. A large, but graceful stairway, positioned at the center of the room, leads to a large painting of an enchanted garden that's hung on the wall. From there, the stairway splits and continues ascending in opposite directions, one towards the Southern sleeping quarters, located on the second floor of the South Wing, and the other towards the Northern sleeping quarters, located on the second floor of the North Wing. The first floor consists of three wings, the lower North and South Wings and the West Wing; used basically as the living room, dining room and kitchen, and the library, respectively. Each wing has a large glass door that opens into the large garden, where every conceivable type of flower grows in full bloom. 

At the far left corner of the garden is an elegantly built gazebo. White marble columns support the heavy but delicate looking dome. Inside, there is a small round table with a glass top accompanied by four metal chairs, all bent into graceful curves and colored white to go with the gazebo. Surrounding it are numerous bushes of red roses, held at bay only by the railing around the white structure. At the far right corner, a black gate opens to the large swimming pool that is situated behind the garden. The ground around the pool is paved with a mosaic of various earth-toned stones. The pool itself is lined with blue colored tiles, smooth and cool to the touch.

The tour came to a close as the sky darken and stomachs growled. Leaving their bags at the base of the stairs, Trowa, Duo, Wufei, and Quatre made their way towards the dinning room, where the servants already had the food prepared. Throughout dinner, conversations flowed freely, though mostly maintained by Duo and Quatre. Eventually, the conversation found itself anchored at how the pilots were forced to go to the university.

"See? Ain't that dirty or what? Threatening me with Deathscythe." Duo complained.

"Nonetheless, that *is* an effective way." Trowa remarked coolly.

"Most likely the *only* way to get the god of death here," Wufei snickered.

"Alright, ALRIGHT! Enough already...boy... to have 'friends' like you guys are sure uplifting," Duo tapered off and continued, "So how'd they force you guys here?"

"Cathrine advocated it to me strongly," Trowa said with a shrug and flashed-back to how Cathrine practically threw him and his bag out of the tent and ordered him to go or suffer being thrown out of the circus. Dumbfounded by Cathrine's surprising behavior, Trowa did as told.

The others noted Trowa's awkward expression, knew he didn't quite tell everything, but didn't push the subject. Wufei went ahead and told them how Noin and Sally made it a requirement in order to be in the Preventer, so he took their offer of holding his place while he's off getting a degree.

"I would have thought you could care less." Duo said, surprised.

"I could." Wufei replied.

"Then why bother?"

"An education never hurts anyone." he stated quite matter-of-factly, and took a sip from his tea.

"What about you Quatre?"

"Me? Well.. Uhh.." Quatre stuttered and flushed. Trowa interjected, "Isn't it obvious? Quatre planned all these ahead of time... of course he volunteered to do so." Turning to Quatre, "Right?"

"Well, I do need to take business management in order to run the Winner household and businesses more efficiently." Quatre said somewhat apologetically.

Duo gaped at them with disbelief written all over his face. "You mean I'm the only one who was dragged here kicking and screaming?" Duo exclaimed.

The others all gave him the 'what do you think' look.

  
  


*************************************************

The light from the mini computer added an eerie glow to the determined expressions of a blue haired girl. Taping at the keys furiously, only stopping to push up her glasses, she quickly scanned through the enrollment information shown on screen. She finally put down her computer to take a break while it continued to crack the code to access the university's computer system. A blonde haired girl, dressed in a night gown, handed her tired friend a sandwich and a cup of tea. "How's it going, Ami-chan?" the blonde asked while her hands busied themselves with the task of removing the red bow from her hair.

"A little longer than expected," the blue haired girl replied with a sigh. She then took off her glasses and placed them aside. "This world's technology really is advanced." Ami continued. Leaning back against the pillows, Ami closed her eyes and proceeded to massage her temples.

The blonde stopped grooming her hair and turned around to face her friend. "But nothing *you* can't handle." 

"We can't be too confident, Minako-chan." Ami responded. 

Just as she finished, the mini computer beeped to indicate it has completed its task. 

"See?" Minako said and continued brushing her hair.

Ami smiled at her friend as she returned to her tedious job.

  
  
  
  


**************************************

  
  


**

**

**

****STUDENTS**

  
  
  
  


SEARCH BY LAST NAMES:

  
  


A B C D E F G H I J K L M

  
  


N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z 

  
  
  
  


ADD NEW STUDENT

  
  
  
  


HELP

  
  

  
  


****

************************************************

  
  


Duo stretched and yawned loudly as he began making his way up the stairs with his bag. The others, except Quatre, promptly followed suit. Yawning again, Duo complained about the difficulty, which only he had, of picking a major. "Hey guys, why don't we sleep in the South Wing? It has the best view." Duo suggested and stretched. Trowa and Wufei agreed and headed towards the South Wing. Seeing that, Quatre suddenly stopped filling in the enrollment information and looks up at them frantically. "Um, g-guys," Quatre stammered, "you can't sleep in the South Wing."

"Why not?" Duo asked.

"Well.. There's something else I took the liberty of doing." Quatre flushed. He was hoping to not have to mention this so soon. He sighed.

"My, my, aren't we just full of surprises today." Wufei remarked coolly.

Quatre fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat as he sensed all attention is on him. He continued with his head down. "I umm...I....," he stopped to take in a big breath, "Anothergroupofpeoplewillbelivinginthesamehousewithus." he finished in one breath.

The room was silent until Duo said,"Come again?"

Quatre sighed and proceeded to explain. "Our 'house-mates' are a total of five girls and a guy. When I first found this estate, I immediately asked to buy it but it turned out that they had already done so before me. One day, they contacted me through their agent and offered to share the estate with us, I accepted the offer under the condition that I pay half of the cost of this estate."

"What does this have to do with us sleeping in the South Wing?" Duo demanded.

"They wanted the southern quarters." Quatre replied.

"But you paid for the house too." 

"I wouldn't have been able to do that if they had not offered to share at first, so I respect their wishes." Quatre said firmly.

"Fine, fine." Duo said in defeat.

Quatre smiled, "Thanks."

"When are they going to arrive?," Trowa asked in his monotonic voice.

"Next week. Oh, and by the way, classes start next week, we have a week to get ready."

"Physically or mentally?" Duo groaned.

"For you? Both." Wufei answered mockingly.

Duo groaned again.

  
  


_1 week later, first day of classes..._

  
  


"Duo! Would you hurry up? We don't want to be late on the first day of classes!" Quatre called from the front door.

"But I don't wanna go to school!" Duo whined for the millionth time that week.

"I see you have somehow reverted your intellect to that of a child." Wufei commented while throwing on his coat. He couldn't believe that he's going to be late because of Duo. He picked up his backpack and tapped his foot impatiently.

Duo stuck his tongue out at Wufei and continued to slug around. Trowa took action and said, "Come on Duo. Be a good little boy and I'll give you a treat after school." Then taking them all by surprise, he grabbed Duo by the arm and dragged him out the door. "Somebody grab our backpacks please!" he shouted over his shoulder.

The two willingly did so, heaving a sigh of relief.

  
  


**************************

A blue haired girl handed her friends their class schedules. "Here...this is the best I can do while trying to give everybody the classes that they wanted."

"Thanks, Ami-chan!" a blond, with a strange hair-style that can only be described as two meatballs from which trailed a long ponytail, said cheerfully.

Ami sighed and said, "Don't thank me. I wasn't able to make it so that at least one of us will be in all of your classes."

"Really? Which classes?" a tall brunette asked.

"It's really only one class, government." another blond, wearing a red bow, answered for Ami.

"Why not?" A girl with long raven-colored hair demanded.

"Really Rei-chan, don't have to get *that* upset about it." the brunette said calmly.

Rei's expression softened at that. 'Why am I so easily frustrated, nowadays?' she thought to herself angrily. 'Ah! I'm getting angry again!' she fumed silently.

The group watched uneasily as Rei's expression continued to get angrier and angrier.

"Rei-chan, forget it.. Don't let it build up." the brunette ventured and sweatdropped.

Rei sighed, her expression returning to normal. "You're right Mako-chan. If this keeps up.. I'll blow an artery." she joked.

The group chuckled lightly, then a guy with midnight colored hair and eyes, the only guy in the group, spoke up. "We understand, you're only worried about Odango Atama," he said while he lovingly patted one of the 'meatballs' of the meatball-haired blonde. 

"Nani?! Mamoru no baka!" the meatball-headed blonde fumed mockingly.

"Me?!" the dark haired man exclaimed and faked a hurt look. "Surely you don't mean that, Odango Atama." Mamoru continued to tease.

With a growl, the meatball-haired girl began to chase Mamoru, who made sure he's always only an arms distance away from her. The group laughed merrily, glad to have a comic relief. But it didn't last long. The meatball-haired blonde's step suddenly faltered as she felt her legs give way under her. Luckily, the other blonde caught her in time to keep her from hitting the ground. "Usagi-chan! Are you alright?" the blonde with the red ribbon asked frantically.

"Arigatou, Minako-chan. I'm alright." the meatball headed blonde replied with a weak smile.

Mamoru ran up to Usagi and the other girls, who stepped aside to leave room for him. "Usako!" Mamoru exclaimed, "Are you alright? It's all my fault.... maybe you should go home and rest. Are you alright?"

Usagi would have laughed at him for being so worried if she hadn't seen the guilt, and fear, in his eyes. "I'm alright, Mamo-chan. Really." she reassured him as she felt herself being gathered in his arms, his lips touching her forehead in a light kiss.

Just then, the bell rang reminding them to head for their classes. 

  
  


*****************************************

"Hey guys! Did you see that couple? I betcha if that bell didn't ring, their kiss would have become quite passionate!" Duo said with enthusiasm to his non-responsive friends. "Hey, come on guys! Say something." he continued to try.

"Say what?" a perky female voice piped up from behind.

"Morning, Hirde!" greeted Duo. "What's up?"

"Uhhh... try 'going to class'." she replied sarcastically.

"Ha ha, very funny," said Duo. "What room are you going to right now?"

"Room 205, culinary art." Hirde smiled.

"Hey Hirde, come on! We'll be late!" exclaimed a girl with shoulder length auburn hair.

"Hey guys, this is Mara, my roommate. Mara, these are my friends Duo, Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre." Hirde introduced.

"Nice to meet ya all!" Mara said happily. "Well.. Gotta book it. Hurry up or else you'll be late too! Come on, Hirde!" Mara said again, while dragging Hirde in a dead sprint towards class. "Those guys are so cute, think you can hook one up with me?" Mara asked while laughing.

Catching her words, Quatre blushed profusely. Seeing that, Duo hinted with a sly grin, "She kindda cute, eh?" 

"Too much like you, Duo, not my type," Wufei responded with a snicker and headed in a separate direction.

"My only focus is to get this degree so I can return to the circus." Trowa said as he disappeared into a nearby classroom.

"Aw.. You guys are no fun. What about you, Quatre?" Duo turned to face Quatre, only to find him missing. "Quatre? Man, none of you people are normal." he said to nobody. 'Uh-oh' was his last thought before he broke off into a dead run for class.

************************************************

"Alright people, I want you all to come down in a single file line and pick a piece of paper from this box." the professor yelled to his class of 40 students. "Written on each slip of paper," he continued, "is a number that corresponds to a lab station in this laboratory. Go to the corresponding station, it will be your seat for the whole year. The person with the same number will be your partner for the whole year." With that, the professor concluded his commands to the class. Grumbles and groans arose from the class as friends are separated and enemies are put together by a simple draw of luck. As the class finally settled down, the professor commanded that each was person to introduce himself/herself to his/her partner. Immediately after the order was issued, introductions filtered throughout the room, forming one loud, chaotic cacophony.

"What a racket!" a blue haired girl said cheerfully to her partner, a brown haired boy with strange protruding bangs and beautiful green eyes. "My name is Ami, Mizuno Ami." the blue haired girl introduced herself and offered her hand for a handshake.

"Trowa Barton, pleased to meet you." the boy replied while shaking her hand.

Ami flashed him a brilliant smile. "Our professor is quite militaristic, isn't he?"

"Having been a military doctor during the War, who wouldn't be?"

"True."

"Alright class, quiet down," the professor barked. "On your desk is your first lab assignment I want you to complete it by the end of class. So get a move on it!"

Ami smiled at Trowa one last time before getting started with their assignment. Trowa, surprising himself, returned the smile. 'I suppose smiles *can* be contagious.' he thought.

  
  


*****************************************************

_"Be careful. Please, be careful!"_

Relena jerked awake from her sleep. She had lost count of how many times she dosed, and every time she was awakened by the same warning. But the last time had been different, the tone had been more urgent, as if the danger the voice had been warning of was closing in on her. She looked out her window, staring at the vast space she has been traveling through and at last settled her view on the slowly receding Earth. 'What danger could possibly be lurking about out here? And yet...' her train of thoughts were interrupted by a stewardess, "Vice-foreign minister Darlian, we will be arriving at Colony L-1 in 20 minutes."

"Thank-you." Relena said in response. The stewardess smiled and returned to her duties. Once the stewardess' back was turned, the frown returned to Relena's face. 'Only 20 minutes until arrival. What could happen in 20 minutes?' But the more she thought about it the more she felt uneasy, 'It's not just me on this shuttle, I shouldn't risk the lives of others.'

  
  


****************************************************

_"We interrupt this program to give the startling report that the space shuttle T-620 , which was traveling from Earth to Colony L-1, had disappeared from radar approximately two hours ago. A search party had been sent out to find the missing spacecraft but has nothing to report up til now. So far, only metallic fragments, believed to be pieces of the T-620, were found at the site were the shuttle was last detected. Officials say there are no evidence of a terrorist attack. No information on casualties had been made public up to this point._...

_"Wait! New information on the shuttle disappearance had just been sent in. It appears that the search party was able to find all of the passengers on shuttle T-620. Though several passengers are suffering from minor injuries, all had managed to survive and are on the way to the Anderson Hospital in Colony L-1. Passenger list will be posted within half an hour._

_"I am Celesta Grahm at --"_

  
  


The voice of the reporter faded out of Quatre's mind and he breathed a sigh of relief. Just then, Duo and Wufei entered the cafeteria. Quatre waved at them to signal them over. "Did you hear?" Quatre asked the two. 

"Hear what?" Duo asked curious.

"The disappearance of the space shuttle T-620 -- "

"T-620?!" Wufei interrupted abruptly.

"Uh... yes, what's wrong, Wufei?" Quatre asked with concern for it is rare for Wufei to have such sudden outbursts.

"Yeah, Wufei, What's the matter with you?" Duo added.

"Hmm.., well," Wufei frowned and continued, "in theology class today, the professor allowed us to discuss any topic we like and eventually, everyone quickly became interested in the paranormal. Of course some believed and others, like myself, didn't believe in such things."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Duo interrupted impatiently.

"You'd find out if you let me finish," Wufei said icily and continued. "A girl believed firmly in the paranormal, like ghosts and demons and such, so a heated debate was initiated. At the pinnacle of the debate, class was dismissed and the professor told us to continue tomorrow. Nothing special. But while I was about to go..."

  
  


_[Flashback]_

_"You're sure stubborn, Wufei Chang." a girl with violet eyes said in a not-too-friendly tone. "So you're convinced there are no paranormal lifeforms, reliable predictions, and such?"_

_"Yes. I'm convinced." Wufei replied in a tone with just as much edge._

_The girl snickered and tossed her long raven-colored hair over her shoulder. "Well, you can decide after this prediction that I'm about to tell you as a present for our first meeting."_

_"No thanks, I'm not interested." Wufei continued in his icy tone._

_The girl ignored him and continued as if he had said nothing at all. "The clarity of the vision tells me that this will happen in the very near future." Suddenly, the girl's tone and expression became very serious, surprising Wufei with the abrupt change. "Something dark and evil is quickly approaching your world. T-620 will be the signal of its arrival."_

_"Really?! Do tell what it is!" Wufei said with bitter sarcasm._

_But the reply came seriously, "It's name...is Chaos." And with that, the girl left the room._

_[End flashback]_

  
  


The trio remained silent after hearing Wufei's account of the strange girl and her even stranger prediction that had one very important common point with the shuttle disappearance: T-620. It was a while before anyone ventured to break the silence. "Perhaps that girl *is* able to predict the future." Quatre tried.

"I don't think so, Master Quatre." came a deep voice.

"Rashid!" Quatre exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to pay you a visit, but it appears I may have stumbled onto some scheme."

"Scheme?" Duo glanced at Wufei, and then reverted his attention back to Rashid. "What do you mean?"

"I think you're onto something that's more believable." Wufei said thoughtfully.

Duo looked from one to the other, still clearly confused with what seemed so clear to them. "Look people, not everyone is as bright as you are, so please enlighten me."

"The other option is as clear as day...but I'll make it clearer for you." Wufei sighed. "That girl would know that the shuttle would disappear if she was a part of the group that's planning for its disappearance."

"But that absurd!" Quatre exclaimed. Then remembering his surroundings, he lowered voice and continued, "According to the news, officials say there are no signs of a terrorist attack. Besides, everyone wants this hard-fought-for peace to last!"

"Ohhh..., I get it now." Duo said to himself.

"Master Quatre, you give people too much credit. How would you know what a person is really thinking of?" Rashid questioned.

"Well,...I...I..." Quatre stuttered and gave up.

"What was her name?" Rashid asked Wufei.

"I think it was...Rei... Yes, that's it. Rei Hino. She claimed to be from Earth." Wufei replied.

"Hey guys, look!" Duo exclaimed. "It's Trowa!"

"What's so special about Trowa?" Wufei asked, irritated. "You're not really going to ask him for a treat, are you?"

Duo managed to ignore him and continued, "He's with a cute short-haired girl!" That statement caught the rest of the groups attention, and all heads snapped up to stare at the incoming pair. Trowa and the blue, short-haired girl seems to be discussing something intently until the girl walked away to a waving brunette. Trowa caught sight of the staring group and sauntered over nonchalantly. 

"Hello Rashid, surprised to see you here," Trowa greeted in an unsurprised tone. "So what are you guys staring at?"

"Alright, tell us every gory detail about how you met that little girlfriend of yours." Duo grinned widely.

Trowa blushed at that, but quickly regained his composure. "You mean Ami?"

*****************************************

"Ami-chan! Over here!"

Ami looked around the cafeteria until she spotted the waving Makoto. She quickly excused herself from Trowa and walked to the table Makoto was at. She dropped her bookbag onto one of the seats and took the one across from Makoto, a tried sigh escaped from her lips.

"So who was the cute guy you were with?" Makoto grinned widely. "His hair does need help but nevertheless he is still cute," Makoto continued thoughtfully.

Ami blushed and felt her ears burning. "Mako-chan, you shouldn't say things like that about someone you don't know."

"Oh..., getting so protective already, ehh?" Mokoto teased.

"His name is Trowa Barton," Ami change the subject. "My partner in class for the school year. Very intelligent, but aloof most of the time."

"So how'd you get to know him so well already? It is only the first day of class." Makoto continued her teasing, she was not about to let Ami of this easily. Ami blushed even redder, if it was possible, in response. Seeing that, Makoto giggled and said, "Okay, okay. We'll continue this conversation some other time."

Makoto was laughing softly when another girl walked up to her. "Ms. Kino, do you remember me? I was -- "

"Hi Hirde! 'Course I remember you. How can I help you?" Makoto interrupted cheerfully.

"Well... it's like this..."

************************************************

Duo took another quick glance at the Ami's table and turned back to Trowa, "Well, it's only like you to get a cute, girl genius to be your girlfriend."

"She's *not* my girlfriend." Trowa said with strained control.

"Hey look! It seems like Hirde's made friends with them." Quatre pointed at the group of talking girls.

"Looks like it," Trowa said nonchalantly.

"Maybe she can find out what your girlfriend, " then, catching Trowa deadly glare, Duo quickly corrected himself, "I mean, Ami, feels about you?" Trowa looked away with disgust. Duo ignored him and called Hirde.

Hirde excused herself from Ami's table and walked over to Duo. "Hiya! What's up?"

"You know that girl?" Quatre asked.

"Miss Makoto?"

"Makoto? Who's Makoto?" Duo cut in, "We're talking about the short haired one."

"No, I don't know her. I only know she's Miss Makoto's friend, Ami Mizuno" Hirde explained. "Wait a second here, " Hirde said with a grin, "why are you guys interested?"

"Actually, the question is *who* is interested. Right bud?" Duo said, patting Trowa on the back at the same time. Trowa stiffened at that.

Hirde, catching on quickly , promptly sat down beside Trowa, "Sooooo, Trowa, whadiya wanna know? Hmmm? I can try to find out for you." Hirde said with a wide grin. Trowa, trapped between Duo and Hirde, blushed and sighed in defeat.

The mood was light until Wufei suddenly gasped out, "She's here!"

***************************************

Ami was in the middle of explaining the lab she had done when Makoto waved to two incoming girls, one with long black hair and the other with long blonde hair and a red hair bow. "Rei-chan! Minako-chan! Over here!" Makoto yelled to catch their attention. Ami turned and smiled at the two approaching figures. "Hi guys, how's your day so far?" she greeted and removed her backpack from the seat beside her to the floor. The dark haired girl gratefully took the seat next to Ami, "Not too good."

"What wrong Rei-chan?" Makoto asked the dark haired girl with concern.

"She had a vision today," the blonde answered for Rei. "IT has arrived." 

"IT?" Ami repeated, startled. She had not expected this to happened so quickly.

"Minako-chan, let me explain," Rei said to the blonde. "I had a vision in class today, it just hit me all of a sudden," Rei explained. "I saw, no, I *felt*, a dark whirlwind traveling at high speed in space. Then 'T-620' appeared for a moment before it was blown to bits by the black whirlwind. During the whole vision, I sensed the presence of life energies emitted by humans, but I wasn't worried for them. I noticed a silvery-pink aura encircling them protectively. What I *was* worried about was the fact that IT arrived a lot earlier than we predicted."

"We're going to have to do a lot of recalculating as soon as possible," Ami said worriedly.

"Rei-chan, you forgot to finish up the story." Minako said. Ami and Makoto looked questioningly at Rei, not fully understanding what the blonde was hinting at. Rei sighed and continued, "Well, as class was dismissed, I had a really strong urge to tell this one boy in my class about the vision. Since my instincts had never guide me wrong before, I told." 

"You what?!" exclaimed Makoto and Ami simultaneously. 

"She said she told some gu-- "

"We heard that," Makoto said heatedly, cutting Minako off in mid-sentence.

"Rei-chan, you've never done something like this without discussing with us first," Ami said after a while. 

Rei sighed, "I know... but..but...I feel like I can trust this guy. Even though he can be a *real* jerk." Rei finished between clenched teeth, and flashed back to how he mocked her.

"What's his name?" asked Ami, "Maybe I can find some background on him."

"His name is Chang Wufei. I saw him here somewhere... There!" Rei pointed, "He's at that table, the one where that big Arabian-looking guy is."

"Where?" asked Minako, looking around with Ami and Makoto.

"See that guy with the weird bangs that stick out? Across from him, at the same table." Ami seems to stiffen at Rei's description. Makoto recognized the odd-haired boy at once as the guy Ami walked in with, "Ohhhhhhh.... I think we on safe grounds, don't you, Ami-chan?" Ami redden at that.

"Huh? Why's that?" Minako asked. 

"Seems like Chang Wufei is friends with Trowa Barton, you know, that odd-haired boy." Makoto explained with a sly grin.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Rei asked in confusion.

"Trowa Barton is Ami-chan's b-o-y-f-r-i-e-n-d." Makoto snickered.

Ami turns completely red by now and is fidgeting uneasily. Rei and Minako turns to Ami and exclaimed in surprise, "Ami-chan!"

"Hehe...I wonder what's taking Usagi-chan and Mamoru-san so long?" Ami attempted to change the subject and sweatdropped.

"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!" the two girls barked.

**************************************************

Wufei and the others watched the group of girls as their mood changed from carefree to worry, worry to irritation, irritation back to carefree. They did not attempt to hide their scrutiny when the dark-haired girl pointed their way, nor did she seem to notice that they were staring. Quatre, while watching the group of girls, doubts that they could be people who want to destroy the peace that have finally settled in outer space. "Wufei, are you sure?" Quatre voices his doubt.

"...."

"Sure about what?" Hirde asked, blinking in confusion. "Why are you guys all staring at Hino-san? Sure she's beautiful, but you guys aren't the types to be goggling at cute girls, Duo excepted." she added teasingly.

"Hey! What's that suppose to...Wait! You know her?" Duo asked, pointing generally in Rei's direction. 

By now, all attention is on Hirde. "Where have you all been? She's the mystical girl, Rei Hino whose already made it into the University's infamous 'Hall of Subjects'. *Everyone* knows that."

"Hall of Subjects?" Duo repeated in confusion. Looking around, Hirde found that he wasn't the only one wearing a dumbfounded expression. "Seriously, guys, you *really* don't know?" She sighed when they all shook their heads dumbly. "'Hall of Subjects' is just certain people that students here find interesting enough to talk about in their spare time. She made it in the first day of school, not even you Gundam pilots could compete." She joked. Seeing their serious faces she put up her hands defensively and said, "Okay, okay... I think the real reason she made it in so fast is because she is a genuine psychic."

"You 'think'?" Rashid asked.

"Yeah.. Well once you're in the 'Hall of Subjects' rumors about you will start flying around school like that," Hirde explained, snapping her fingers on 'that'. "That rumor is the one that goes around the most often, so you decide how much truth is in it."

"What else do they say about her?" Quatre asked.

"If you really want to know the truth, I can ask Miss Makoto and see if she will tell me."

"Or TROWA can ask AMI!" Duo laughed.

"Now's not the time, Duo." Trowa ground out in a dangerous tone of voice, causing Duo stop in mid-laugh.

"Why are you guys so interested in her? Who is it that set eyes on her?" Hirde smiled. "Is it you Wufei? You're the one who recognized her the moment she stepped inside."

"Belief me, the interest is nothing romantic." Wufei stated simply.

"We think that she may be a trouble-maker, her friends may be too. You should be careful around that Makoto." Rashid added.

"Rashid!" Quatre exclaimed. "Rei Hino may not be an anti-pacifist." he said softly, "Didn't you hear what Hirde said? She's a psychic, that's why she knew T-620 was going to disappear."

"Master Quatre, Hirde also said that her psychic abilities were a rumor. I seriously doubt its validity."

"Who's that guy?" Trowa asked, as he watched a tall, heavily built male try to flirt, but failing miserably, with the blonde girl.

Hirde took a quick look and another quick look, "I know 'who' he is but don't remember the name."

"It's alright." Trowa said.

"He's the star quarterback of the football team," Hirde said thoughtfully, "*Was* the richest kid on the block -- "

"Was?" Quatre asked.

"Well, now that you're here..." Hirde answered. Quatre blushed at the comment. "Everyone knows that he attempted and was successful in several date rapes, but none of the girls dare to report him. So nothing can be done." Hirde turned just in time to see the guy storm off angrily from the blonde. "Well, I think he just got the cold shoulder."

************************************************

"Mamoru-san! Usagi-chan!" Minako yelled and waved. "Over here!"

The meatball haired blonde and the tall dark haired man walked over to Minako, hand in hand. "Min'na, how was you day so far?" Usagi asked cheerfully.

The girls' uneasy smile did not go unnoticed by the dark haired youth. "Is something wrong?" he asked, a slight frown settling upon his brow.

"Rei had a vision today, Mamoru-san," Ami said softly. Mamoru said nothing, but urged her on with his silence. 

"It's Chaos." Rei finished for her, looking up at Mamoru and then at Usagi. "It's arrived already, a lot earlier than we predicted." To her surprise, Usagi smiled.

"What did I tell you. Mamo-chan? I felt it approaching." It was then that the girls recognized the bitterness in her smile. Mamoru put his arm around her shoulders in an attempt to comfort her. "Usako, trust me, we'll find him before It does." He was determined to see her smile genuinely again.

Usagi smiled up at Mamoru and the other four girls, "Arigatou Mamo-chan, min'na."

************************************************

Hirde chokes on her drink when she laid eyes on the newcomers to the other table they've been spying on, more specifically, the midnight haired young man. "Hirde, you alright?" Duo asked while Trowa was busy patting her back to help her get rid of whatever she sucked down her windpipe.

"Mamoru Chiba!" she gasps out between fits of coughing, pointing vaguely in the direction of his table. All eyes directed their line of sight to the direction Hirde as pointing at. 

"So?" Duo asked, eyeing Mamoru. "What's so special about him?" All eyes were directed back at Hirde, waiting for an explanation.

"EVERYTHING!" exclaimed Hirde, who's managed to stop coughing. "He has got to be the hottest guy on campus! Majoring in neuro-genetics and neuro-surgery, and practically a genius in that field!" By now, Hirde rested her chin on her palms and, like every other girl in the room, starred dreamily at the beautiful young man known as Mamoru.

Duo rolled his eyes and said, "In all due respect, Hirde...if you're going to drool all over him...then please drool *over him*, not over our table." Hirde's head snapped up at that comment and turned to glare at Duo.

"Don't mind him, Hirde. He's just sour about having to go back to 'school.'" Quatre said with a sweatdrop.

"So the 'God of Death' has reverted his intellect back to that of a three year old. Why am I not surprised?" Hirde responded icily, glaring at Duo all the while. Duo gave an indignant "humph" and turned his back to Hirde.

***************************************************************

A quick glance at her wristwatch and Ami declared to her friends that lunch is over. With an exasperated sigh, Minako pushed herself up from her seat, "Why must you be so punctual, Ami-chan? The professors wouldn't even notice if we're not there."

"That may be true, but our grades will reflect our absence." Ami readjusts her glasses.

"Five minutes can't do much harm." 

"Then think of it as 'fudge time'. "

With a groan, the girls (other than Ami) got out of their seats and made they way to the exit.

****************************************************************

"There you are!" Mara exclaimed. Appearing so suddenly and so 'cheerily,' she managed to give everyone quite a start.

"Mara! What are you doing here?" Hirde asked.

"Seeing if I can get one of these fine boys here to be my boyfriend!" she said easily, cheerily,... and loudly, causing Hirde and the Gundam pilots to sweatdrop. "But the real and main purpose ... is to tell you we're going to be late for class."

"Oh no!" Hirde groaned. Then getting out of her seat abruptly, she rushed off with a "See you around, guys!"

After checking the time, Quatre and Trowa both said they needed to get to class.

"Where are you guys going?" Duo asked

"Music," Trowa replied.

"How about you?" Duo asked, looking at Quatre.

"Music," Trowa repeated, somewhat irritated.

"I know! I was asking Quatre!"

"We're both going to music," Quatre explained simply.

"Oooooohhhhhhhhh..."

Wufei was about to make a comment when a loud crashing sound, followed by arguing voices, distracted the group.

"What was that?" Quatre asked.

"I don't know, but let's find out." With that, Wufei got up from his seat and made his way towards the exit.

**************************************************************

"BITCH!!!" howled the star quarterback of the football team as he landed in a heap after crashing into a nearby trash can.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, you weren't calling me that, now, were you?" Minako asked with slight amusement.

"Minako-chan! Need help?" Makoto called out, cracking her knuckles.

The star quarterback just wouldn't take no for an answer: it turned out that he was waiting for Minako to come out of the cafeteria and planned to *somehow* force her into accepting his date. What he didn't plan on was for Minako to be such a strong and able fighter....

"Naw...I think he's had enough," Minako called back. "Right, little boy?" Minako smiled at him mockingly and turned away.

**************************************************************

"WATCH OUT!" I yelled out to the blonde haired girl immediately when I saw the man lunge for her.

I watched in awe as the girl dodged the guy's attack easily and gracefully. In one swift jump, she cleared over the guy's head and was at my side. I blinked in surprise.

"Thanks for the warning!" she said in an even and pleasant voice despite her recent workout. _*She can't be an anti-pacifist!*_ Then, with a smile, she landed on top of a nearby van by doing a quick backflip and returned her attention to her attacker. "Was that the best you can do?" Her voice was taunting. The man growled in response. Her mocking expression remained, unaltered by his threats. "I hope not," she cocked her head to one side, light amusement danced across her features, "'cuz I'm far from being done with you!"

"Minako-chan! Don't get carried away! We don' want to be late for class!" A blue-haired girl, Ami, called out from the side. _*Minako. So that's her name.*_

"How can you think of classes at a time like this?" Minako shouted back while leaping from the car top to the roof top of the cafeteria, avoiding the 'star' quarterback's charge.

After a few more leaps and bounds from roof to cars and back, she decided to face him in a frontal assault. She dodged his clumsy punches and kicks easily and landed a few of her own on him. Then suddenly, he let out an animalistic noise and pulled out a Swiss army knife from his pocket, lashing at her blindly but unrelentingly,...like...like... a _beast_!

I made a move to step out to help her, but Wufei put out his arm to stop me. "You can't beat him." he said coolly, almost too cool for my liking.

"I can at least distract him a little to let her catch her breath!" I protested. Then I felt a firm grip on my left shoulder. " Look. Does she look like she needs to catch her breath?" Rashid asked. She doesn't, so I stayed put.

Somehow, the man managed to give Minako a long, deep, nasty cut on her right thigh, reducing her mobility. He brought the bloodied knife to his mouth, his tongue darting out to lick the blood off the blade. Then he flashed her a wolfish grin, "Fresh meat."

Her expression changed to that of disgust. (Not that I don't understand.) "You disgust me!" she spat out.

He lunged at her again. Just as Wufei and I (Wufei is as cold as I thought he was, afterall!) was about to step up, a female voice shouted "Minako!" The owner of that voice was none other than Rei Hino. She tossed Minako a coil of heavy chain that was lying around the parking lot. Catching it, Minako immediately send it flying at her attacker, aiming and hitting his hands just hard enough to make him drop his knife, bruising his hand, but not enough to break it. With another quick flick of her wrist, the chain was around his throat and tightening to hold him at bay. "Don't worry, I won't kill you." Minako said coldly, "but I want you to withdraw from the university and never appear anywhere near me or any of the girls you've hurt, GOT THAT?!" She gave a yank on the chain, tightening the chain around his neck even more to emphasize her point.

He nodded desperately before he managed to croak out a "yes." "Good." she continued, "And let me warn you: *IF* you EVER failed to do the above, I will have no problem killing you!"

His eyes widened at her threat, but he nevertheless nodded, desperate to be out of this chain-whip-death-grip. She glared at him a moment longer before she dropped her end of the chain. The sudden absence of pressure caused the quarterback to collapse onto his knees in a coughing and gasping fit while his right hand busied itself with removing the chain from around his neck.

Minako walked towards her friends, limping slightly from the pain in her right thigh.

"She's too good of a fighter to be a normal teenage girl." Wufei said quietly.

"I agree." Rashid agreed.

"But she was only punishing that guy for all those rapes that he's committed! She doing good! Why must we criticize *how* good her techniques are when she's using it to punish the bad!" I demanded in her defense.

"He has a point there, guys." Duo interjected. "I mean, maybe she was in the army during the war, just like Hirde. She's not a normal teen, no normal teen would operate a mobile suit. But just because she's not normal, it doesn't automatically makes her bad!" 

I gave Duo a grateful look. 

"Wufei and Rashid didn't judge whether she is good or bad with their comment, they were just stating a fact: she *is* too good of a fighter to be a normal teen." said Trowa calmly. "Whether she and her friends are good or bad, we'll need to, and can only, wait and see. Right now, Quatre, we need to get to class."

******************************************************

"Minako-chan! Daijobu?" Usagi asked in a worried voice.

"Aa, daijobu." Minako replied cheerfully, but winced from the pain immediately.

"Let me heal you, Minako-chan." Usagi stated softly.

Minako open her mouth to protest, but Rei beat her to it, "Usagi, are you crazy? You're not in that good of a shape either!"

"I agree with Rei," Ami put in, "I can always just give Minako a few stitches and then she can heal like any normal people."

"But stitches leave scars." Usagi said, looking at Minako somewhat jokingly.

"No 'buts' Usagi-chan. I can deal with scars, no problem." Minako said firmly.

"Usako, don't stress over this." Mamoru pleaded. "Minako will be fine."

"No, Mamo-chan, you guys are the ones stressing over this! I can handle giving out a little energy to heal a friend!" By now, Usagi's eye's moisten with the beginning of tears. "I'm not useless, Mamo-chan! I don't need to be coddled!" With that, she blinked back her tears furiously.

"Demo...Usako--"

"Don't, Mamoru-san," Makoto interrupted, placing a firm hand on his shoulder, "let her have a go at it. Maybe the results are surprising." Usagi looked up a Makoto gratefully, "Arigatou."

Kneeling beside Minako, Usagi closed her eyes, both hands hovering just inches over the cut. Then she opened her senses, heightening her energy level enough to be released in controlled proportions. Slowly, a silver aura was built up around her hands. Strands of silver first reached out to dance over the torn flesh, then more reached out to boldly wrap around the injured thigh, weaving in and out of the cut until the flesh started to growing together, closing the cut. 

The healing process was almost over when suddenly, a faint golden glow flashed weakly inside Usagi's mind and disappeared as quickly as it appeared._ *Nani?*_ The light was warm and soothing to her, it presence was ...fitting, somehow. Then the golden light appeared again, this time stronger, but despite that, it disappeared again.

**********************************************************

"Usagi-chan, my leg's fine now..." Minako said with a worried expression that reflected the others'. The healing process has been completed, but Usagi still hasn't opened her eyes, in fact, her breathing was becoming more and more labored by the second. 

"Usagi-chan?" Minako reached out a hand, intending to shake her a bit, but jerked it back when a the silver aura suddenly surrounded Usagi, zapping anything that got too close.

"Usako!" In his anxious state, Mamoru forgot what had just happened to Minako and reached to grab Usagi by her shoulders. The minute he touched her, he was throw back by the energy surrounding her. "Usako! Open your eyes, please! USAKO!!!!"

*********************************************************

The golden light appeared again, and then it was gone. 

Golden.

Darkness.

Golden.

Darkness.

Golden.

Darkness.

Golden.

Darkness.

The sequence repeats until it establishes itself into a steady rhythm, in sync with her heartbeat.

********************************************************

Mamoru, Minako, Rei, Makoto, and Ami watch helplessly as Usagi continued to release her energy. Then, without warning, Usagi's eyes flew open.

Relieved was dawning the faces of the girls and Mamoru. "Usagi-chan, daijobu?" Rei asked, kneeling beside Usagi. Rei stifled a gasp of horror when she saw the friend's expression. Her normal sky-blue eyes, are now a dull silver-grey and staring blankly into a world only she can see. "Usagi?"

"Rei, what's wrong?" Mamoru asked, crouching down on the opposite side of Usagi only a step later than Rei.

Just as the others were about to do the same, and before Mamoru could look at Usagi, Usagi leapt to her feet and began running. It happened so quickly that all the girls had time to do was gasp in shock. Only Mamoru was quick enough to response almost immediately and chased after her.

By the time the girls finally caught up to the couple, Mamoru was doing all he could to keep Usagi from running: pulling her back by both her arms. Usagi on the other hand, was struggling fiercely, never turning her head to look at who held her back, only pulling forward blindly.

"Min'na! Help me! I'm afraid she'll break her arm if she keeps pulling like this!" Mamoru shouted to the girls. Rei motioned for the others to hurry and ran ahead to help him. The girls managed to push Usagi back enough for Mamoru to wrap his arms around her arms and waist in a tight embrace. But Usagi continued to struggle.

"Shhhhhh...!" Makoto tried futilely to quiet her friends down from the excitement. "Hey! Quiet down!" She finally shouted, stunning the group.

Rei and Minako blinked indignantly while Ami and Mamoru continued trying to subdue Usagi. "Well?!" Rei demanded.

Had she not thought what she had to say important, Makoto might've blushed for her outburst, but she did. "I think Usagi's saying something."

"Huh?" 

*_That caught their attention.*_ Makoto thought to herself.

"I think Mako-chan is right." Ami said when she finally took note of Usagi's moving lips. "But what she's barely audible...." Ami trailed off, straining to listen to Usagi's words.

**************************************************

"Wayil, Brotë! Wayil!" Usagi, or more specifically Princess Selenity, called afer a disappearing silhouette of man. "Wayil!" Tears were beginning to form in her eyes when she felt herself being pulled back by an invisible force. "Wayil, Brotë!"

**************************************************

"I think she's saying, 'wa....', " Ami's brows knitted together in frustration, she can barely hear the words, and they seem to be a language she doesn't know. " 'wa-il?'......'wa-il bro-day'?" Ami paused to listen again. "'Wa-yil bro-të'...That's what she's saying! 'Wayil Brotë.'"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Minako asked.

"I...don't know..."

"You don't?" Makoto put in, clearly astonished.

Ami shook her head.

"Hey, she looks like she's calming down!" Rei said.

True enough, Usagi had stopped struggling, but tears began flowing down her cheeks. Nonetheless, she continued to mumble her phrase until her expression finally matched her tears. Then, in the most heart-wrenching voice, she brokedown and cried. "DELIAN!!!!!!" With that, Usagi collapsed into Mamoru's arms.

  
  


******************************************************************

"UGHHHH!" The brown haired young man cried out as his step faltered. Persian blue eyes, struggled to see through the haze that was clouding his mind. "What's happening...to me?" He asked no one, clinging onto a nearby tree for support. Suddenly, a silver light flashed to life in his mind, and disappeared again. _*It's that light again.*_

He waited for his mind to clear a bit before he pushed himself to walk again. Another flash of silver. This time, with out any tree around him, he fell to his knees. His breathing became labored as the silver light flash consistently now, into a rhythm that was synchronized to his heartbeat.

When he heard voices, he forced himself off the ground, making his way to the voices. _*Why it's--*_ His train of thoughts was cut off by a flare of silver light, its intensity throwing him off balance and into a thorned bush. After a while, he stumbled his way through the bush, ignoring the tears the thorns made on his trench coat, jeans, and exposed flesh. 

The moment he stepped out of the bush, the silver light vanished all too abruptly, leaving his mind in the dark, and him searching for support as his legs gave away.

******************************************************************

  
  


_"DELIAN!!!!!!"_

  
  


"What the hell was that?" Duo exclaimed, stopping short to listen again.

"I don't know." Wufei said, also craning his neck to listen, "Let's turn back and find out."

"Why not, I don't have anything to do." Duo said, turning around to follow Wufei.

  
  


Within a couple of steps' time, Wufei stopped abruptly, causing Duo to walk right into him.

"Oww! Wufei, Why'd you stop?!"

"Shh!" came the terse reply.

"Ex-CUSE ME?!?!"

"I said quiet!" Wufei all but shouted. "Now listen!" he hissed dangerously.

"To what?" Duo asked, irritated by Wufei's commanding tone. "There's nothi--"

  
  


He was cut short by a rustling of leaves, followed by a painful moan. Both Wufei turned in the direction of the sound in fight-or-flight stance, staring intently at the bushes. Finally, a young man with short brown hair stumbled out of the shrubs, dressed in a black trench coat (over a white T-shirt), blue jeans, and black boots. He seems to be searching for something to stable himself, but when he found nothing, he collapsed face-down onto the ground.

  
  


"Heero!" Duo exclaimed in recognition of the young man. 

Wufei and Duo, quickly made their way beside Heero's collapsed form, gingerly shifting his limp body into a half-sitting position in Duo's arms while Wufei checked to see if he's injured.

"He's not hurt, unless you count those scratches," Wufei said quietly.

"Then why'd he just collapse like that?"

"I don't know, but I think it's best that we get him back to the house. when your next class?"

"You're worried about *that*?"

"Don't waste time! When's your next class?!"

"In two hours," Duo said with a sigh.

"Mine's in about 45 minutes." A pause. "Let's take him home right now, but I need to leave immediately after we get him to the house. Do you think you can handle him by yourself? For an hour or so?"

"Can I say no?" he joked.

"No." Wufei's tone was final. "I'll come take your shift in an hour so you can go to class, by then, the day's over, and I'll have Quatre and Trowa to help me figure out what's wrong with him."

"Humph! Why is it that my day ends an hour later than you guys'?" 

"That because we won't have two hour breaks between classes! Now help me!"

Duo gave another indignant "humph" before helping Wufei carry the still unconscious Heero between them.

  
  
  
  


*****************************************

  
  


AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm finally done with this chapter! *\o/* (For those of you who don't know, *\o/* -- is a cheerleader, and thou must watch Zoog Disney sometimes) ::sigh:: not much of a cliffhanger but I think it'll do. If I didn't have Wufei/Duo figure out how to take care of Heero now, my friend (you know who you are =P ) might kill me... (heck! I might kill myself.. ^_^;)

To my friends that actually read this fic: Thank you and I'm very sorry that this took so long. And that now that I've finally watched "Endless Waltz" (thank you Cartoon Network! ::tears running down her face::) I am now sure (okay, okay... *pretty* sure) that this fic is heading towards the right direction.

OH! And to those that watch/know of Weiß Kreuz: Doesn't that Quarterback charc. remind you of Farfello? (Farfarello just doesn't seem right to me, and terms of endearments like Farf or Farfie sickens me ::turns green at the thought of that::) ::shudders::

I dunno nothin' 'bout the schedule for college classes! Nothin'! So uh... don't flame me for that if I got it all screwed up....'SIDES! It's my fic! So nyeh ;p

I'm sorry for the crappy descriptive scenes, and action scenes (that reminds me: you all know that the first person POV is Quatre right? Nod your heads...), and the crappy grammar (Ne, Swallow... Edit it for me when you have time.... Onegai??? ::sad puppy eyes::). Okay, let's face it... I'm sorry for the fic being crappy, but bear with me... PLEASE??? I promise I'll improve (cross my heart, hope to die, stick a poodle in my eye...;p..).

I think that's all the ramblings I have for now, so Ja ne! Min'na! (Oops! That reminds me... there's here's the definition to the Japanese terms that I've used:

Min'na=everyone/everybody

Demo=but

Daijobu= Are you alright/okay? **OR** I'm okay/alright.

Baka=stupid

Onegai= please (I think ^^;)

Ummm...I think that's it.... No... what Usagi was mumbling wasn't japanese...let's say it's the ancient Lunar language. And no...if I told you what she's saying, then I'd be giving my story away ^_~*)

  
  


Well.. this is REALLY it now. All praises and flames, please send them to [CCCYEUNG@aol.com][1]

  
  


Ja! ^^

  
  


(::cringes:: my "author's note" has taken up almost a page! _)

   [1]: mailto:CCCYEUNG@aol.com



	3. Chapter 02: Welcome Home

Disclaimers: see chapter 1

  
  


Gundam Moon

by: Kris Yeung

  
  


Chapter two: Welcome Home

  
  


"Oi! baka onii~cha~n!" a small child called across a vast empty meadow, her golden pigtails streaming in the wind. Golden eyebrows drew together in a frown as her cerulean eyes dimmed with worry. "Kare wa doko ni imasu ka?" she whispered to herself.

"Princess Selenity!"

"Dare?"

"Kaeru-masho..." a shadowed figure said with an overly-sweet voice, beckoning to the small princess.

"Demo..." the child protested.

"Nani?" the saccharin voice turned ice-cold and red demonic eyes appeared.

The child's eyes watered in fear, "De-demo wa-watashi no oniichan--"

"Oniichan?" the cold voice interrupted. "Dare ka?"

"Eh?!" blue eyes widened. "Na-nani?"

The shadow bent back and let loose a loud and chilling cackle.

"Iie~!"

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~

"Iie~!" Usagi screamed, jerking into an upright in bed.

"Usako!" Mamoru shouted, immediately at her side calming her. "Shhh... daijobu..daijobu.... It's just a nightmare, shhh..."

Recognizing the voice whispering to her, Usagi Tsukino heaved a heavy sigh of relieve and fell limply back into Mamoru's arms, losing awareness of the world once again.

"Usako!" 

"It's okay Mamoru-kun, she's only asleep," Ami interjected, reassuring the distressed man.

The dark haired youth relaxed visibly as he gently laid Usagi back into bed. "Thanks for being here, Ami. If it was just myself, I'd--"

"Handle the situation just fine," the blue haired girl looked up from her minicomputer, smiling.

"If you really think that, then you would've gone back to class with the others and left Usagi in my care..."

"I would have- I really wanted to do that, honest! But my computer detected that another source of life energy was calling to Usagi-chan's, causing her to collapse. I'm just here to analyzed the residual energy waves..."

"Another source of life energy?" Mamoru looked up in surprise.

"Yes. One so similar to Usagi-chan's energy that at first I thought it was detecting the lingering energy waves on Minako-chan...that is, until I notice that it had one major difference from Usagi's energy: it had a golden aura," Ami said, looking directly into Mamoru's eyes.

"Golden aura...similar energy...," then, "the bearer of the star crystal!"

Ami nodded, affirming his suspicions.

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Ahhh! gomen ne! short chapter, I know. Bad. I know that too! But my painting is beckoning to me... besides, if I continue, then I'd have to write a lot more x_x;;;.... that's not good when my paint is beckoning.. hehe ^^;... ANYWAYS! Much thanks to Swallow-chan for kicking my ass into action on this fic...which in turn made me successfully kick my writer's-block's ass ::sweatdrops::... please review! the next part will be up (hopefully) next week. Thanks for all who is supporting this story (aka all those who wants to kill me for leaving them the cliffhanger without updating for ::counts fingers:: about... a year? ::winces:: I am sooooo dead...) Well, like I said, painting's calling me, so I gotta go. Oh! and the next part is about a third of the way done, but i won't post it unless I get at least FIVE reviews (lowered my expectations since I'm afraid ppl wants to kill me for not updating....). It's just a mere five, you can do it! Ja ne, Min'na!"

Ganbatte!

~Kris


	4. Chapter 03: Hajimemashite yoroshiku...

Disclaimers: see chapter 1

  
  


A/N: erm... I just noticed (thanks to Swallow-chan) that I forgot to put down translations for last chapters Japanese sentences... oops ^^;... hehe... so here they are:

Oi! Baka oniichan! = Hey, stupid/silly (older) brother!

Kare wa doko ni imasu ka? = Where is he?

Dare? = Who?

Demo... = But...

Nani? = What?

De-demo wa-watashi no oniichan-- = B-but m-my (older) brother-- 

Oniichan? Dare ka? = (Older) brother? Who?

Na-nani? = Wh-what?

Iie~! = No~!

  
  


This chapter is dedicated to Swallow-chan for pointing out that I forgot to translate. Thank you, Swallow-chan for your complete Japanese illiterate-ness ^_~. Much love!

  
  


Please enjoy!

~kris

  
  


Gundam Moon

by: Kris Yeung

  
  


Chapter 3: Hajimemashite Yoroshiku...

  
  


"Quatre! Trowa!" Wufei called out.

Both boys turned around at the sound of their names, trying to locate it source.

"Over here!" Wufei shouted to the oblivious pair, waving his arms to catch their eye.

  
  


Finally spotting the Chinese pilot, Quatre waved back to let him know that he's been spotted. Wufei reached them a couple of seconds later. "Finally, I found you!" he exclaimed, slighted out of breath.

"Is something wrong, Wufei?" Quatre asked, his perplexed expression matching that of Trowa's.

"It's Heero, we (as in Duo and I) found him."

"What??" Trowa and Quatre exclaimed in unison. "Where is he?" the later inquired.

"At home," Wufei answered, and quickly continued before either of his friends could interrupt him. "Let's hurry back, and I'll explain everything on the way."

Trowa and Quatre nodded and followed the Chinese pilot as he began to tell them how Heero was found.

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


"Hmmm... so Heero just collapsed on you guys, but there were seemingly no injury on his person?" Trowa said, half to himself as he digested Wufei's story. Nevertheless, Wufei nodded in confirmation and noted the caw of ravens coming from somewhere behind them.

"Maybe he has an internal injury?" Quatre suggested, his worried reflected by the tone of his voice.

  
  


Caw! Caw caw!

  
  


"I don't think so, I called in a doctor before I left and told Duo to call me if anything goes wrong, and I haven't received a call yet," Wufei informed, pulling out his cell phone to show the Arabian that he didn't miss any calls either.

  
  


Two shadows flitted overhead accompanied by the loud calls of the ravens.

  
  


"Is it me?" Trowa started, "or have those two ravens been following us?"

"You noticed too?" Quatre put in. "I thought it was just my imagination..."

Wufei's eyes narrowed at the returning ravens. "Hm. You guys aren't the only ones who's noticed them. They've followed me the whole day already..." Then before anyone could register, he threw two rather large sized stones at the pair of birds.

  
  


"Fobosu! Dimosu!" a female voice cried from behind the three pilots. The ravens immediately dodged the approaching missiles and cawed loudly, almost like answering to those names.

They turned around and found that the ravens were indeed answering to the names, because they landed on the outstretched arms of the girl who called to them.

Wufei narrowed his eyes even more at the sight of the birds' master, who happened to be none other than Rei Hino.

"You--!" he growled at the violet eyed girl, but was interrupted before he could continue.

"WOW~! Rei-san! You can make wild animals come to you as well?!" came an overly impressed voice from behind Rei. A few seconds later, Hirde appeared, her expression gave her away as the one who interrupted Wufei.

"No," Rei replied, meeting Wufei's glared with one of her own. "They've been my guardians since I was a little girl."

A blond haired girl and the girl he recognized as Hirde's classmate Makoto soon came into sight as well.

"Oh, hi guys!" Hirde said perkily, finally noticing the three Gundam pilots. "Hey guess what? I just found out from Rei-san here that her and Mokoto-san and their friends are your roommates! Isn't that great?" she piped, oblivious to the tension between Wufei and Rei.

Rei smirked at the Chinese pilot and, after whispering something to Fobosu and Dimosu that made them fly away, she inclined her head a little and said the traditional Japanese greeting, "Hajimemashite, yoroshiku."

  
  


Tbc...

  
  


A/N: oooooooh! I smell gunpowder! ::cackles:: hmm.. wonder how those two (as well as the others) survived in the same house without killing each other? Okay, down to business: since I got more than 5 reviews so quickly for the last chapter (THANK YOU EVERYBODY! ::super touched:: *u* ) I'm gonna be greedy and up the number of reviews to ... 8. Okay? I want a min. of 8 reviews if you want the next chapter... PLEASE?????

~Kris


End file.
